


Fifty Shades Ignited

by sonicstasia (orphan_account)



Category: Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating, Coffee Shops, EXTREMELY subtle foreshadowing, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Prequel, Sexual Content, the first chapter of our heroes' beautiful love story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sonicstasia
Summary: "Blue is a very trustworthy color, Anastasia.""Yeah," she said, smiling at the screen. "It's my favorite color."





	Fifty Shades Ignited

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to el, roman, and leks, however reluctant they may be to accept their fate in this series' creation

The sky is grey like everything else in Anastasia’s life. The buildings are grey, her home is grey, her skin is grey, and, sometimes, she thinks that her hair is grey. She has aged so much in so little time, she’s certain that he’s killing her. When it’s dark and she can’t sleep, she finds herself wondering if he’s a vampire, sucking all the happiness from her body.

On days like these ones, when she’s able to sneak out like a teenager, she goes for tea. It’s not conventional, not classically American, but she likes it. When she was young, her father would prepare some while they watched the latest all-American soccer game.

“Ah, I like the new blue jerseys,” he said once. Young Anastasia peered at the screen.

“Me too. They’re far prettier than the old grey ones. They look like gems,” she responded, clutching her mug of tea tight. 

“Gems indeed. Blue is a very trustworthy color, Ana.”

“Yeah,” she said, smiling at the screen. “It’s my favorite color.”

Anastasia approached the cashier. She bit her lip and placed her order.

“What?” said the cashier. Ana sighed.

She repeated herself.

“Oh. Would you like a, uhh, muffin with that?”

The muffins were twelve dollars.

“Three.”

Ten minutes passed before Ana saw her muffins. They were grey, from the berries to the body to the sprinkle of toasted sugar on top. She blinked, hoping she had seen it wrong - she hadn’t. It was grey as grey could be. 

“Fifty shades of grey,” she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut. “Fifty shades of grey, always.”

The cashier cleared their throat. “Uh, ma’am, I don’t mean to interrupt an intimate moment, but, uh, you’re kind of… holding up the line. I know this isn’t a busy shop, but we still get business, and I don’t wanna be fired.”

Ana grabbed her plate of grey muffins, her cup of tea, and backed away from the counter, hurrying for a table. There were only a few in this little place, and it took plenty of effort and a fast mile to claim one before it was taken. Ana managed by the skin of her teeth. 

She placed the muffin plate delicately at the edge of the table and set her tea opposite. Ana pulled her Blackberry out of her pocket. It buzzed impatiently in her hand, flashing a message from her husband, the one and only Christian Grey:

_Where are you?!_

Ana set her phone aside, freeing her hands to rake her fingers through her hair. Christian had lost his charm recently. He was not as handsome or alluring as he had been when they’d met. He was cold, distant even when he tried not to be. He was not willing to discuss their relationship, and he hadn’t the skill in bed to make up for it. His redeeming qualities were null. It hurt her to think she had been wrong in marrying him.

At least there was tea, thought Ana as she took a long sip. At least tea is warm and home-y. Yes, she thought. Tea shall be my secret love affair. She almost scoffed at the hopelessness of that one.

People chattered in her peripheral. About what, she could not hear, but they sounded happy. Their voices blended into a pleasant buzz. Or it _would_ have been pleasant hadn’t Anastasia been so entrenched in her sulking that she chased her appetite away.

The bell above the door rang delicately, shaking Ana out of her stupor. Confused and saddened, she gazed down at her grey muffins, frowning deeply. Her tea was still hot, the cup half-empty, and the muffins had not even been touched, and yet… she could not bring herself to finish any of it. The very thought made her stomach clench. 

Ana picked up the plate and the cup and headed for the door, eyes fixed on the window. A bike passed. She recalled Christian’s arms around her, yanking her from the path of another incoming bicycle. Ana would not have survived without his interference. Bikes, she learned, were incredibly deadly.

Her memories had such a hold on her that she nearly relived them. 

Tea exploded all over Ana’s front, staining her shirt from silver to brown; it was the first shade of non-grey she had seen in what felt like years. Unfortunately, it burned.

“Hot shit!” exclaimed an unfamiliar voice. Ana’s eyes flitted from the window to her unsuspecting victim. She was floored.

He was short, shorter than any grown man she had ever met, but his hair spikes more than made up for it; they were blue, stiff, and stuck directly out of the back of his rather large head. Almost all of him was blue, actually, deep and rich like the sky between dusk and night. What parts of him weren’t blue were slightly darker than Ana’s flesh. Except for his eyes. 

Oh, his eyes. Ana had never seen such gorgeous eyes. They were green, but not just green - emerald. Smaragdine. Even in the foggy Seattle light they glimmered with a certain mischief, and behind it a kindness she had not seen in so long.

“I’m sorry, sir, I didn’t mean…” she began.

“It’s alright! I was going fast, I have a tendency to do that,” said the overlarge hedgehog. He looked up at Ana, big head cocked to the side. Ana bit her lip. _What else does he have that’s big…?_

“Fast, huh? Fast is good,” she said, innocently. The hedgehog blinked, his big green eyes narrowing a hint.

“Fast… is good, yes. Were you going to throw away those muffins?” he asked. 

Ana averted her gaze. “Yes,” she admitted sheepishly. “I… lost my appetite. I went to throw it away and then I drenched us both in tea. Now we’re talking.”

“Now we’re talking indeed, ma’am.” A grin split the side of his muzzle. “My name is Sonic. Would you like to share those muffins with me, Miss…”

“Anastasia!” she answered, almost too eagerly. Sonic chuckled, running a gloved hand over his spikes.

“Pretty name. I can almost see the gold rings popping out of you, Miss Anastasia,” Sonic said smoothly. His eyes softened with silent laughter.

“I don’t know what that means, but thank you, Mister Sonic.” Her plate of muffins did not look so grey now. The blueberries were blue, the wrapper was white. “I was sitting over there, if you’d like to join me? I don’t have anywhere to be.”

“Nowhere?” Sonic’s spikes twitched.

“Nowhere. I took the day off work.” 

_Christian will know soon enough. I should have fun before he does. I deserve this. I deserve to have fun._

Ana led Sonic to her table, where he hopped into a chair and settled to peel a wrapper from one of the muffins. Ana blinked, and the muffin was gone. Crumbs clung to Sonic’s plump lips. He dragged his tongue over them, eyes locked with Ana’s.

Heat coiled within her.

“So, where do you work?” asked Sonic.

“A publishing firm,” Ana answered. She pressed her thighs together.

“No kidding?” Sonic laughed, kindly. A cozy warmth blossomed in Ana’s stomach. It was a feeling she had never known before, not with anyone, and especially not with Christian Grey. Something about Sonic was intriguing in a way her husband never could be, and it had nothing to do with the fact that Sonic was a big blue hedgehog.

They chatted over muffins, the air friendly. They reeked of tea, sure, Ana knew she would have to really scrub to get the scent out, not to mention Sonic’s fur, but she couldn’t bring herself to mind. He was absolutely captivating, from the top of his spiky head to the tips of his expensive red shoes. 

Time had never moved faster. Over three hours passed without their noticing. When she finally did, it was with a start. 

“Oh, Sonic! Holy hell, it’s been three hours!” she stated obviously. Sonic twisted in his seat to see the clock. When he turned back, his eyes were wide.

“Time really does fly. Listen, Anastasia, would you like to, um… would you like to come with me back to my place? I could get us there really fast, and I’ll make it worth these three hours.” Hope lightened Sonic’s beautiful eyes to the shade of spring leaves. In spite of everything her instincts told her (Christian would be angry, people would find out, she might feel guilty,) Ana couldn’t bring herself to say no.

“Sonic, there is nothing I would love more. Maybe we can freshen up while we’re there?” 

Sonic grinned.

 

Not twenty minutes later, Ana found herself wedged between a shower wall and a blue hedgehog. The wall’s shook with the force of his thrusts, but her legs shook harder.

Ana had been in a relationship with a sexual deviant for months now, had even married him, and yet she had never had sex so raw and passionate before now. There was no pain, emotional or physical. Better even, she could actually _feel_ his cock. She had been able to pick her teeth with Christian, Sonic… Sonic left her begging for more.

“Fuck! Sonic, fuck! Faster!”

Sonic laughed into her ear. His blue fur was slicked to his skin, his green eyes twinkled. Voice low, he uttered a phrase that would change Ana’s life forever:

“Baby, fast is my _specialty.”_

**Author's Note:**

> :3c


End file.
